ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Kenat vs. The Puppet Master
(Meanwhile, near the Berry Centre building, Kenat and her team were discussing plans after Kenat picks up something on the ground. The date is June 7, 2011.) * Rohak: Chalk? * Kenat: Keeper chalk. Raven uses it. * Kerud: To open the Keeper's Cave. Can we use it the same way? * Tezan: Nope. Only Raven can open the secret portal, but we don't have to. The cave is a dead end like the street. Sooner or later, they'll have to come back out. * Lonas: And when they do, we'll be ready. I've got a plan. Tezan, listen up. (The scene skips to a day later at night. The crowd outside of the Berry Centre are on the sidelines cheering for the most famous Ninja Warrior act. Lucas, Joe and Ted are now in the booth next to the Warped Wall.) * Michael Delvecchio: This is the act we've been waiting for. In Japan's history, only three men have ever conquered Mount Midoriyama. And then, the phenomenon spread to the whole U.S. * Connor Konz: Until tonight. For the first time ever, one woman will create a new generation of female competitors. (Kacy steps up to the starting line.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) And here she comes! It's Kacy Catanzaro! Now 21 years old and living in San Antonio and, tonight, she starts her journey. Everyone is on their feet here in Houston as Mighty Kacy gets set to run. (Meanwhile, the Puppet Master gets ready his party gun.) * Puppet Master: Now, to complete my... (But Kenat attacks him from behind with a whip.) * Kenat: Show's not over, Puppet Master. (They fight.) (The Puppet Master grabs the pole, but didn't have the grip strength to hold on and he slides into the green gunge. Kacy manages to get through the Spinning Log.) * Lamil and Branic: Oh! (Inside Huxley's manor atop Mount Pickanose, the rest of the villains are all stunned by this event. Shadow Prove yells in frustration.) * Ilan: (voiceover) Can't hold on. Goes down and the Puppet Master is all wet. (We are taken back to the course. Rohak is congratulating Kenat.) * Rohak: Good job! * Kenat: I guess that he didn't squeeze as hard as he should have. I'm really puffed out now. (The 2011 logo sweeps from the right to the left and it changes to a slow-motion replay.) * Connor Konz: (voiceover) Like so many others, the Puppet Master had a good swing and got both hands on the pole, but he just didn't have the grip strength to clamp down and hold on. (As Michael Delvecchio says "51st", the curtain effect is played and it shows a zoom-out view of the course with the words "51 Tilting Slider Splashdowns" appears zooming into the screen for 4 seconds before fading.) * Michael Delvecchio: (voiceover) And with that fall, The Puppet Master becomes the 51st victim at the hands of the Tilting Slider setting a new American Ninja Warrior record. That obstacle has been nothing short of diabolical tonight. (Meanwhile, Kacy is now on the Double Tilt Ladder.) (The 2011 logo sweeps from the right to the left and it changes to a slow-motion replay, but this time, a line is shown in the middle. On the top is Kacy. On the bottom is the Puppet Master. Both of them are on the Tilting Slider. Near the end of Lucas's speech, the line goes down, taking out The Puppet Master's attempt and leaves Kacy's on screen for all to see.) * Connor Konz: (voiceover) Let's compare Kacy's transition off the Tilting Slider to The Puppet Master's. As you can see, The Puppet Master didn't kip his lower body up enough to propel himself to the pole. Kacy, on the other hand, really thrusted her lower body upwards. The Puppet Master then caught the pole on his descent, which puts more strain on the hand while Kacy grabbed the pole before she started her descent downward. That is how you tackle the Tilting Slider. (The logo does the same thing, but from the opposite side.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Shocking Moments Category:Amazing Moments